Funtime Foxy's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: after when Funtime foxy with turn back home from the book, he told his animatronic friends about his Bizarre Adventures with Jonathan joestar fighting against Dio and the Vampire Zombies. however Funtime Freddy wanted to go which one time Funtime foxy. however this was the second part of the story that they did not know anything about, with the new friends and new enemies.


several days pass after foxy was been Funtime foxy was thinking to himself, when stuck in that book for many years.

Funtime foxy told his story to everyone in the pizzeria.

what is the most bizarre thing yet. Puppet said to Funtime Foxy.

foxy, are you actually in 1879. Springtrap said to Funtime Foxy.

do you think the aliens did this to you? Lolbit asked Funtime Foxy.

first off lobit that there is no aliens back then, first off I fought against some vampires zombies and some guy that turned into a vampire that tries to World Domination. Funtime Foxy replied to Lolobit.

okay that's much more scarier than alien. Lolbit said to Funtime Foxy.

what was the name of the book your were reading? Circus Baby asked Funtime Foxy.

actual name of the book that I was reading was JoJo Bizarre Adventure Phantom blood. Funtime Foxy said to Circus Baby.

I see you read half the first book of the first part of series. Circus Baby said to Funtime Foxy.

what you read the series to? Funtime Foxy asked Circus Baby.

foxy are you sure that you have been sleeping so much. Funtime Freddy asked Funtime Foxy.

however some of the animatronics had weird and motions that they did not believe Funtime Foxy.

Funtime Foxy had some flashbacks when he was inside the book.

(when the time when Funtime foxy and Jonathan joestar fight against Dio the first time.)

(when the time Dio Brenda ruined Jonathan joestar life.)

(the time when Dio put on the stone mask for the first time I tried killing every person.)

(in the sad moments when Jonathan joestar gave his life away to save his family...)

all the flashbacks that happened in the Phantom blood at ended...

why do I get the feeling that this is not over. Funtime Foxy said to himself.

Funtime Foxy look at the JoJo Bizarre Adventure which had a different title than the one from before.

*circus baby said that the series had more parts to the story than anyone else notice*... Funtime Foxy said do this mind.

wait a minute the title said Phantom blood before it says.. Funtime Foxy said.

something about the Battle Tendency.. Funtime Foxy said.

this must be the second part of a book series.. Funtime Foxy said to himself.

let's see what this has to say for us. Funtime Foxy said.

however Funtime Freddy comes into a room asking for Funtime Foxy help.

hey foxy! Funtime Freddy yelled at Funtime Foxy.

however Funtime Foxy got scared and doped the book which made them suck into the book again just like the last time

FREEEDDDYYY! Funtime Foxy yelled at Funtime Freddy.

I'm sorry.. Funtime Freddy said to Funtime Foxy.

in 1930 in New York City.

in a dark alley, Funtime Freddy and Funtime foxy both got outside of the portal.

I really am not going to get used to this. Funtime Foxy said in pain.

oh what just happened? Funtime Freddy said in more pain.

where are we? Funtime Freddy asked Funtime Foxy.

actually when are we? Funtime Foxy said to Funtime Freddy.

this is New York City in 1930. Funtime Freddy said to Funtime Foxy.

well I guess you was grown smarter. Funtime Foxy said to Funtime Freddy.

I read about this on the Wikipedia. Funtime Freddy said to Funtime Foxy.

yeah about that internet did not was not even invented in this year. Funtime Foxy said to Funtime Freddy.

As I've said, the wallet is a gift. So why don't you let my friend go. :?.

As I've said, the wallet is a gift. So why don't you let my friend go. Fat Policeman said to ?.

Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy we're walking to the place where some people yelling at each other.

Funtime Foxy look at the giant Englishmen that kind of reminded him of Jonathan joestar.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy are here in New York City ready for a new Bizarre Adventure with one of the joestar. see you on the next chapter.


End file.
